


HOMECOMING

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: THIS IS MY TAKE ON AN "ENDGAME" FIX.





	1. Chapter 1

“_Set a course...for home.”_

“Stand down the ablative generators and transphasic torpedoes. Hold position formation Omega Three within our escort. I want ship-wide status reports as soon as possible.”

With those orders, Captain Kathryn Janeway slumped back in her command chair, closed her eyes, and let out an audible sigh. They had done it: had their cake and eaten it too. _Voyager, _with the help of an alternate timeline’s Admiral Janeway, had destroyed a Borg transwarp hub and complex (one of only six in the four known quadrants), killed a Borg Queen, _and_ returned home to the Alpha Quadrant in seven years, instead of the expected seventy five. Not a bad day so far, given that it wasn't even lunchtime.

She poked an eye open at the low laughter that disrupted the silence on the Bridge. Locating the source, Janeway was amused to find it coming, from all people, her first officer sitting at the helm. “Something funny, Commander?” she asked him in a dry voice.

Chakotay spun around in his seat to face her and replied, “'Sorry to surprise you, next time we'll call ahead...'” he quoted her words to Admiral Paris back to her. From all around, she heard the giggles and laughs of her crew at their various stations in response to his unusual cheek. Janeway caught Samantha Wildman's grin from the Main Science Station and reciprocating smile formed on her face. Sam burst out laughing. Janeway thought it was nice to be able to have fun with her crew again, the burden of command lightened slightly with her knowledge that they were safe, finally.

She then turned her attention back to Chakotay. “What was wrong with that?” she asked him primly, the wide smile belying the tone of her voice.

“Nothing,” he chuckled. Spinning back around in his chair to face forward, he added, “Nothing at all...ma'am.”

Before Janeway could retort, Harry Kim pipped up from the Ops Station, “It's not crunch time yet, Commander.” Both Chakotay and Janeway turned around in the chairs, stunned at their ensign. “What?” he asked innocently. Realizing that he, unlike the first officer, couldn't get away with such cheek, muttered, “Sorry.”

Needless to say, Harry was relieved when both of the command team broke out into bursts of laughter. The rest of the Bridge crew followed, even Tuvok raising a Vulcan Eyebrow Of Amusement. “Nicely done, Harry,” Janeway told him, while wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks. “Very nicely done.”

Harry grinned. “Thank you, Captain.”

From the Main Tactical Station, Tuvok reported, “The ship-wide reports are coming in. All stations report no causalities and most are fully operational. Warp drive is off-line, but we have maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines.”

Janeway nodded, but before she could answer, Harry's console beeped. “Captain, we're being hailed. From Starfleet Command...Fleet Admiral Nechayev's office.”

“And so, it begins...I'll take it in my Ready Room, Mr. Kim,” Janeway told him as she rose from her chair and smoothed down her uniform. Harry punched in the commands to transfer the hail as she strode across her Bridge and into the Ready Room.

“Oh my god! It's you!” Alynna Nechayev cried as Janeway activated her console. “It's really you! Katie, I thought Owen Paris had lost his goddamn mind when he commed me from Pathfinder to say that _Voyager_ had come bursting out from inside a Borg sphere, torpedoes blasting it apart!”

While most of Starfleet knew Alynna Nechayev as the no holds barred, tough as nails Fleet Admiral, Janeway knew another side; had known it for years. Nechayev had been her father's commanding officer before she had been promoted. The captain knew most of the current brass personally; they were his contemporaries. She was a 'Fleet Legacy’...like Tom Paris and a few others on board _Voyager_.

Smiling fondly at the woman crying though her screen, “Hello, _Admiral_,” she said emphasizing rank.

The Fleet Admiral started laughing and sniffing, trying to control herself. “Right...sorry..._Captain_. No. Since I am completely abusing my power already, I might as well keep going. Welcome home, _Katie.” _At Janeway's eyeroll, she told her,_ “_Sorry, but you'll always be that curious redheaded moppet of a little girl to me”

“Thanks so much,” Janeway told her dryly. “How have you been?”

“You know me...I've been fine for the past seven years. How about you? How was the Delta Quadrant? Wait! Forget that...I have to ask..._how_?”

Janeway laughed as she finally sat down in her desk chair, crossing her legs. “_That_ is a loaded question. How we did it...you'll have to see my report. It's one of those 'you have to read it to believe it’ type stories. As for the Delta Quadrant...you've seen our transmissions...” At the admiral's nod, she continued, “Those don't even scratch the surface!”

“Well...your debriefings should be unusually interesting.” Janeway groaned at the thought of them. “Paris, Hendricks, and I will be in charge of those,” the admiral reassured her. “We just called in every last favor we were all owed to pull that off. We'll keep them as painless as possible, I promise. Oh! Speaking of Owen, he and Hayes-” the admiral chucked as the smile fell from the captain's face, “and Lieutenant Barclay-” Janeway smiled again, “practically commandeered the _Constitution_ and are on their way to rendezvous with _Voyager.” _

The admiral paused, then added, “I want you to know that all the way up to the President's office...everyone here is so proud of_ Voyager_ and her captain. And impressed! 70,000 light-years from home and you carried on in practically perfect Starfleet protocol, beat all the odds, and made it home. Even sixty-ish years ahead of schedule! Especially with your eclectic crew...I know, I know,” she said as Janeway started to defend her crew, “you're one crew. But made up of so many different pieces: Starfleet, Maquis, Delta Quadrant species, former Borg drones, an EMH as your CMO, children. All working together as one...it's amazing, truly amazing. Oh...speaking of Maquis, I have news for that first officer of yours.”

Janeway ignored Nechayev's saucy wink as she tapped her communicator, “Janeway to Chakotay...report to my Ready Room immediately.”

“Aye, Captain,” he replied.

“Keeping him on his toes, Katie?” the admiral snorted.

“Always,” she replied. As the doors chimed, Janeway called, “Who is it?”

Nechayev started laughing at Chakotay's exasperated sigh and reply of, “Seriously, Kathryn...”

“Oooohhhh...he calls you Kathryn.” The admiral bit back her laugh at Janeway's glare.

“Behave yourself,” she told Nechayev. To Chakotay she called, “Enter.”

The doors hissed open. He snapped to attention in front of her desk with a bark of, “Reporting as ordered, Captain.”

On the console screen he couldn't currently view, Nechayev dropped her head to her desk silently laughing. Janeway barely managed to keep a straight face as she told him, “At ease, Commander, else you'll sprain something.”

Chakotay relaxed. He went to reply but before he could, he was stopped by the laughter coming from the console. “Leave off, Katie,” the admiral told her, then called, “Good morning, Commander.”

Ignoring his inquisitive look at her nickname, Janeway flipped the console sideways so Chakotay could see. “Good morning, Admiral,” he greeted her as he sat down.

She replied, “I dare say your morning is going better than mine.”

“It's been alright so far, ma'am,” he said attempting to keep a serious face. Janeway barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

“I was just telling Katie,” she paused as Chakotay bit his lip, “ah...the captain...how proud everyone is. It seems you had an amazing crew.”

“We had an amazing captain, admiral,” Chakotay said quietly. Janeway smiled at him. He returned her smile. They held each other’s gaze a bit too long.

Nechayev interrupted them with, “From what I've read in her reports, your captain had an amazing first officer by her side,” smirking as both he and Janeway blushed. “Now, Commander...this is all unofficial and you didn't hear it from me...but your crew is going to be fine.” Chakotay nodded his thanks. “There's not really a need for pardons...but they're being taken care of...I knew Katie would insist.”

Addressing Janeway, she added, “For Tom Paris as well. Starfleet is going to general discharge the _Equinox_ crew on your recommendation. They're free to go wherever from there,” Janeway nodded in agreement. Nechayev paused as the console started beeping. “That'll be the _Constitution_, Katie. Go deal with them. I'll get myself on board as soon as you're in orbit or docked. See you soon! Nechayev out.”

There was a stunned silence after the admiral's face blinked out. Before Chakotay could say anything, Janeway jumped in with, “Not a word if you know what's good for you.”

His grin was so wide his dimples were showing. “Understood...Kathryn.”

Standing and smoothing her uniform, Janeway exited her Ready Room, Chakotay following behind her. Calling the crew's attention, she began, “Alright everyone...Tuvok, coordinate with the _Constitution_ to beam Admirals Paris and Hayes as well as Lieutenant Barclay to Transporter Room One. Commander Chakotay and I will meet them there; you'll have the Bridge. Mr. Kim, a ship-wide channel, please...”

After the boatswain's whistle sounded, she continued, “All hands, this is the captain. First, I want to welcome everyone home. And I want to thank you for being the best damn crew any captain could have asked for. I'm so proud of all that we accomplished. If you've looked out any of the viewports, you've seen Earth and our escort home. One of them is the _Constitution. _She'llbe pulling up alongside us soon with our Lieutenant Barclay is on board But there are two Starfleet admirals on board with him as well...so things are about to get real. Continue on with your duties per usual. As soon as I have any information, I'll pass it along to you. Again...welcome home. Janeway out.”

Before she could turn to head towards the turbolift, she was commed, “The Doctor to Captain Janeway.” After she acknowledged him, he continued, “Lieutenants Torres and Paris are requesting that if there's a certain admiral boarding that you bring him to Sickbay as soon as it's possible.” With a wide grin as she heard their baby crying in the background, she replied, “Understood, Doctor. Janeway out”

She looked up at her chief security officer. “Change of plans...You're with Chakotay and I. We'll escort Admiral Paris to Sickbay while, if he wants, you can escort Admiral Hayes to my Ready Room...conference room...wherever he feels most comfortable. Offer him a beverage. Mr. Kim, you have the Bridge.” The captain leapt up and down the steps of the Bridge and speed towards the turbolift, a wide grin on her face, as she gave out her orders. “Let's go, gentlemen,” she called over her shoulder to her first and second officers, “you don't keep admirals waiting!”

~ooooooo~

No one initiated a conversation as they dropped to Deck Four; they were all deep in their own thoughts. Finally, right before the doors opened, Chakotay said, “I can believe that we're home, but what I really can't believe is that their baby is actually here.”

“I can't believe I lost the baby pool by a day,” Janeway quipped back.

He laughed. “I can believe Tom won it...it's a Paris conspiracy I tell you. B'Elanna and the baby were totally in on it.”

Stepping out of the lift, they headed down the corridor. Both of the command team were shocked when Tuvok said, “Actually...Mr Paris didn't win the pool.”

“Tuvok?” Janeway queried.

“He had down for today at 1500hrs. It is only 0918hrs. So, technically, the last bet of 0300hrs this morning, won.”

“Sooooo...who's the lucky winner?” Chakotay asked.

“I am,” Tuvok replied serenely. He paused as they came to a dead stop in the corridor. As the captain began laughing, he raised an eyebrow, which set off the commander. “A wise woman once told me that you shouldn't keep admirals waiting...shall we?”

Janeway let out a snort, then composed herself. “Let's do this,” she said as they entered the Transporter Room.

“C_onstitution_ is reporting ready for transport, Captain,” the chief reported as they lined up.

“Energize.” As the three men cleared the buffers, she greeted them, “Good morning, gentle-” Janeway yelped as Owen Paris jumped down off the pad and grabbed her in a hug. “It's good to see you as well, Admiral.” Still enfolded in Paris's arms she motioned for Chakotay to greet Admiral Hayes. Her eyes lit up as her gaze fell on Lieutenant Barclay. “Reg! Er...Lieutenant. Welcome aboard _Voyager_.”

“Welcome home, Captain! Commanders!” he beamed at them. “It's good...it's good...to finally be here.”

Disentangling herself from Paris, she hugged Lieutenant Barclay tightly with a softly whispered “Thank you”. Turning to Admiral Hayes, she said, “I'd like to bring Admiral Paris by Sickbay before we start our meeting. Commander Tuvok can escort you to either my Ready Room or the conference room.”

“Conference room is fine with me,” Hayes agreed. He said to Tuvok as they exited the Transporter Room. “But what I'd really like is an abridged tour of the ship if possible while they're in Sickbay, Commander.” Tuvok readily agreed.

“I'd like to...to...go to Engineering to...assist in repairs. If that's ok...Captain...” Barclay asked.

“Reg, you're a member of this crew...you can go anywhere you want,” Janeway told him. She returned his smile and said, “I'm sure that they'll be grateful for such competent hands assisting. I'll see you later,” she called as he practically ran out of the room.

“Let's get going to Sickbay, Captain...you've got me curious,” Paris said to her as they followed the lieutenant out of the doors and down the corridor to the turbolift.

Janeway and Chakotay smiled. At her nod, he tapped his communicator, “Chakotay to The Doctor...we're on our way.”

“Understood, Commander,” The Doctor acknowledged.

~ooooooo~

As the doors to Sickbay hissed opened, the cry of a newborn filled the air. The command team stepped back as Admiral Paris took in the sight of their chief engineer propped up on the furthest bio-bed watching her husband who was reclining on the bed cuddling and cooing at their baby. The Doctor looked on proudly at all three of them.

Sensing his father's eyes on him, Tom Paris looked up. “Dad!” he exclaimed. “Er...Admir-” he got cut off as his father ran up to them and threw his arms around all three of them.

“Tom!” was all the admiral could get out. “B'Elanna!” He hugged his son and daughter in law each for a long moment before asking, “And who is this...” he cooed at the baby as his son handed him his granddaughter.

A calloused thumb brushed away a tear trailing down Janeway's cheek; she had not even realized she was crying. She looked up into Chakotay's face; though he was doing a better job of holding back his emotions, his eyes were definitely as watery as hers. “I know...Katie,” he whispered. Her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up. He backed off a step, looking confused. “I'm sorry...Captain.”

“No...not that!” she said, closing the gap and laying her hand on his chest. “Everyone calls me Katie. It sounds...odd...coming from you. Only you call me Kathryn. I...I...like that.”

“Understood...Kathryn,” he smiled down at her, brushing her cheek again.

“Captain! Commander!” B'Elanna looked over and greeted them happily, pretending she didn't see the intimate moment. “Come meet our daughter.”

Turning towards the family reunion, they approached the bio-bed. Janeway stood on tiptoe in front of the admiral and kissed the baby's slight forehead ridges, Catching the wonderful aroma of newborn, she whispered “she's perfect,” to no one in particular. “Have you decided on a name yet? I know you have a suggestion list a few kilometers long...” she asked, looking at B'Elanna. They all laughed at the ‘not so funny because it was completely true’ joke.

Tom indicated to his father to give the baby to Janeway, which he did reluctantly. When she was secured, B'Elanna took Chakotay's hand, then nodded at Tom. Clearing his throat, Tom replied, “Her name is Miral...after B'Elanna's mother. Miral Kathryn...after the captain who brought her whole family home.” Tom brushed another tear away, then continued softly only to Janeway, “I'd like for you to be her godmother, Captain.”

While she composed herself by handing Miral Kathryn Paris back to her grandfather, The Doctor bustled away towards his office to log all the new information in the ship's computer. She hugged both new parents and told them, “Of course I accept. Thank you both.”

“Hopefully with me as godfather,” The Doctor said as he came back towards the bio-bed handing the PADD to Tom indicating that he wanted the helmsman to confirm all the information was correct on it, “this godchild won't be as much as a handful as your other one, Captain.”

While Janeway groaned at the thought of her other godchild, the others laughed. “Luckily...for us...he's in the eternal guardianship of his father. Wherever Junior goes, Q follows.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss Miral's ridges again. “Besides,” she continued with a saucy grin up at Chakotay, “look what I did with her parents...”

Chakotay had to stop himself from busting out laughing since Miss Paris had fallen asleep. B'Elanna grinned sheepishly while Tom sputtered in pretend anger. The Doctor rolled his eyes and headed back to his office.

Turning to Tom, Janeway told him, “I'll need you on the Bridge at crunch time.” He nodded and she turned to the other Paris, “Now, Admiral,” she said pushing back off the bio-bed, “shall we get down to business?”

“Of course,” the admiral agreed. “Let's get your ship and crew sorted.”

He began to follow the command team, heading towards the doors when The Doctor called out, “Admiral...the baby stays here. For now.”

~ooooooo~

A very long two hours later, Janeway finally emerged from the conference room carrying a stack of PADDs, Chakotay at her side. All of the information that Admiral Nechayev had given them was now confirmed. Admiral Paris headed back to Sickbay while Admiral Hayes and Lieutenant Barclay, who had joined them in the conference room after getting the engines back online fully, left for the Mess Hall.

She looked at Harry Kim and said, “Give me a ship-wide channel...” At his nod and sounding of the boatswain's whistle, she continued, “All hands, this is the captain. It seems we caught Starfleet slightly unprepared for our return.” She paused, knowing throughout her ship the entire crew were smiling and laughing. Continuing with her own smile, she said, “We've been ordered to dock at Utopia Planitia Shipyards until further plans can be formed and implemented. Once _Voyager_ is docked and secured, Shipyard personnel will be taking command...temporarily...” she quickly added catching the outraged looks on the Bridge crew's faces, “as we've been granted two weeks leave.”

Janeway paused as the crew cheered. “Starfleet is ordering that we all remain on board, pending a medical examination. We'll get them done as quickly as possible and once cleared by The Doctor or Shipyard medical personnel assigned to The Doctor, you'll be free to go.” She paused again so the crew could digest all the information. “Needless to say, we're scrambling to get in contact with your families and will be transporting them as quickly as possible to the Shipyard for your reunions.”

“After leave, we're going to have _a lot_ of work to do...so I suggest you make every moment of your time off count. I'll be having crewmen passing out PADDs with relevant information to every crew member as the data comes in. I suggest you take your time to decide what is being offered to you. We won't expect your decisions until after leave is over...”

Janeway paused again, this time to comport herself, before continuing, “I'd like to say again how very proud I am of this crew and all that we've accomplished in our time together. I look forward to meeting all of your families. Janeway out.”

Catching her first officer's eye, “Commander,” she addressed him, “There is going to be a lot of data downloading for the crew. Please make sure that each crew member gets their information. I'm not sure that Starfleet will get to everyone today, but they'll be done by the time the medical exams are over. Also, coordinate with The Doctor to set up temporary exam rooms in any available empty space. I want this crew on leave as soon as possible.” Chakotay nodded his acknowledgment of her orders.

“Tuvok, get in touch with the Shipyard and coordinate our docking and security surrounding it.” She tapped her communicator, “Janeway to _Lieutenant_ Paris...it'll be crunch time in about 90.” He acknowledged her order and she tapped off the comm. “Harry,” she switched her gaze to her not so young anymore ensign, “How are you holding up with all the hails?”

“Fine, Captain. Most commanding officers are understanding that you're so busy you don't have the time to personally respond, but I've kept a list of friends and such asking privately for you. Sam...er, Ensign Wildman...was helping me for a bit, but Naomi started having a small meltdown on Crewman Chell, so she went to her,” he reported.

“I'll head down to the Mess Hall next to speak to her. That poor child is frightened at our sudden change of fortune...I know I am,” Janeway exclaimed. “We woke up this morning in the Delta Quadrant, took on the Borg, then traveled 35,000 lightyears to make it _home_ in time for dinner!”

She began circling around the Bridge with Chakotay, handing out PADDs to the Bridge staff. Grinning at Harry as she handed him his, Janeway paused in her rounds waiting for his reaction. She wasn't disappointed. “Full Lieutenant!” he yelped, staring at the PADD in shock.

“It's well earned, Mr. Kim,” Chakotay told him.

Turning to the Auxiliary Tactical Position and finding it empty, Janeway queried Tuvok, “Did Seven go down to Astrometrics?”

“Aye, Captain,” he replied. “She wanted to get a head start on sorting through and downloading all the information that we've accumulated on the Delta Quadrant.” He paused as she handed him his PADD.

Lowering her voice, she told him, “The _Constitution_ is following us to the Shipyard. Once _Voyager _is docked, you're to beam aboard where she'll take you home to Vulcan. After everything is...complete...you're to rejoin us for the remainder of the debriefings” He nodded. “Thank you, my friend,” she finished in a teary whisper, grasping his hand.

“The honor was all mine, Captain,” he replied, squeezing back.

“Hayes to Janeway,” her comm chirped.

Clearing her throat, she answered, “Go ahead, Admiral.”

“Report to the Mess Hall immediately.”

“I'm on my way! Janeway out.” She glanced at Chakotay and rolled her eyes, “Being ordered around on my own ship...another novel experience for today.” He didn't even bother to suppress his grin, so she told him, “You're coming with me now!”

“Wherever you go, Captain, I follow,” he said cheekily, indicating she should lead the way to the turbolift. He laughed outright at her glare, then saw that she wasn't going to hold the lift for him and began to run.

“You have the Bridge, Tuvok. Do try to keep up, Chakotay,” the captain said as he barely slid into the lift in time.

“I try my best to, ma'am!” Chakotay mock saluted her.

“It's still not crunch time, Commander,” she retorted with glee as the doors hissed closed.

~ooooooo~

The doors to the Mess Hall hissed open for Janeway and Chakotay. She wasn't surprised to see that any crew member not on duty...including the whole Paris family, complete with The Doctor hovering nearby...had gathered to watch _Voyager_ approach Utopia Planitia and, in the slight further distance, Earth. There was a party-like atmosphere starting to form in the room. Everyone was so...happy.

Pausing just inside the doors, Janeway felt the sudden urge to indulge her crew. After all their hard work for the past seven years, Starfleet brasson board or not, they deserved it. Little Naomi Wildman, who was looking much more cheerful because she was secure in the arms of her mother, spotted her hovering and called out to the room, “Captain on the deck!”

“As you were,” she commanded them, almost before almost anyone could move. “Miss Wildman, there are not one but two admirals in the room. They do outrank me.”

Hayes gave Janeway a puzzling look, but Admiral Paris snorted in laughter. Naomi started quoting the exact Starfleet Regulation to the captain to prove she was correct in calling attention for her: the admirals might hold the rank, but she held the ship.

“How old are you?” Hayes asked the little girl in amazement.

“Six,” she replied. “I was born on _Voyager_.”

“Reporting as ordered, Admiral,” Janeway and Chakotay stood at attention in front of Hayes, who at least had the courtesy to blush. Admiral Paris snorted again.

“At ease, Captain...Commander. Er...sorry about that.” The command crew relaxed. “I just saw everyone...relaxing...so I thought...”

“I had the same idea, Admiral,” she said, suppressing her laugh, Janeway tapped her communicator, signaling Ops. “Harry, I need another ship-wide channel.” At the boatswain's whistle, she continued, “All hands, this is the captain..._again_.” Janeway paused as quite a few crew members chuckled.

“There seems to be an impromptu celebratory gathering starting in the Mess Hall. Any crew member not on duty...Wait. All senior staff, unless the crew member is _absolutely_ _vital _to departmental operations, send them down to the Mess Hall. Mr Chell,” she nodded to her temporary chef, “is about to replicate and pop open some champagne.” The crew in the room cheered. “Janeway out.”

She grinned as Crewman Chell handed her the first glass of champagne. Raising it towards her gathering crew, she toasted simply, “To you.”

_ “_To_ Voyager,_” said Chakotay.

“To those we lost,” B'Elanna said next.

“To those we found,” The Doctor added.

“To the captain!” Naomi squealed, holding up her glass of champagne. Her mother glared at Chell for giving her six-year-old a glass, even if it was synthehol,

before taking it from her. The entire room roared with laughter.

The door swished open and in walked Seven, dressed in a Starfleet Sciences uniform. She paused, halfway into the room, when she realized that the Mess Hall had fallen silent at her appearance. Seven squared her shoulders and marched up to the stunned group containing Janeway, Chakotay, and the Paris family. Plucking a glass of champagne off of a passing tray, she asked her captain. “Why is it so quiet...is this not a party?” Everyone in the room heard her and the festivities started back up as if they never stopped.

“Seven?” Janeway asked, astounded.

“Is there something out of place with my uniform?” Seven queried, checking over her appearance.

“Absolutely not!” Janeway exclaimed.

“Commander Tuvok suggested Icheb and I would...fit in better...with the non-_Voyager_ Starfleet personnel if we were in uniform,” Seven said by way of explanation.

“I wholeheartedly approve!” Janeway told her. “You look wonderful!” Seven beamed at her captain's praise. “Actually, now that I've thought about it, given his cadet status, Icheb should have been in uniform already. And now that I've seen you in uniform...I'm trying to figure out why I didn't put you in one years ago.” She winked at Seven, who smiled back. Twisting up to Chakotay, Janeway asked, “What do you think, Commander?”

The blazing intimate look in her first officer's eyes took Janeway's breath away. She realized a heartbeat later that look wasn't directed at her, but rather at Seven. And in that moment, she realized about them. When she felt her heart being crushed, the captain knew she could no longer lie to herself. No matter what she called him to fool herself: her confidant... her finest officer...her best friend. No matter the excuses she came up with to keep her distance, mainly protocol, she couldn’t deny the fact that she was in love with Chakotay.

Suddenly it became clear that there had been another reason Admiral Janeway had done what she’d done regarding him: she changed the future to give her younger self the chance to find happiness with him.The admiral had told her that he and Seven would start a relationship in what would have been the near future. What the captain hadn't realized is that they were already in a relationship in her present time. It was devastating for her to see that, judging by the small smile and light blush on her face, Seven returned his affections.

Somehow those few seconds seemed like an eternity, her heart breaking in slow motion. The captain glanced around to see if anyone else had seen and locked eyes with B'Elanna, who sat facing everyone nursing. She watched as her chief engineer processed what just she witnessed: the looks between Chakotay and Seven and Janeway's reaction. Coming to her own conclusion, the narrowing of her eyes and the tight look on face told Janeway that B'Elanna was not happy with her former captain. Before she could do anything rash, Janeway intercepted her. Purposely backing into Chakotay, she splashed herself with the remaining contents of her glass. She saw B'Elanna's eyes widen with realization that she had been outmaneuvered.

Chakotay's arms came up automatically to steady Janeway. “It's not that bad, Kathryn,” he breathed into her ear. Seven, not even fazed, grabbed a napkin and handed it to the captain. Chakotay took the napkin instead and turning her slightly to face him, began blotting her sleeve. He started reaching for the spill by her communicator, but she caught his hand. Refusing to make eye contact, for fear he'd see right into her soul through her eyes, she told him a bit harshly, “I have it, Commander. Thank you.”

Not needing to look up to see the puzzled look on his face, Janeway realized she required breathing room. Excusing herself, she dropped his hand and spun on her heel. A tear managed to escape as she passed by Seven; the two women locked eyes for a moment. A perplexed look crossed the younger woman's face. Janeway dashed the tear away and barely kept her emotions in check as she kept striding across the Mess Hall.

Luckily, she was rescued by the most unlikely of saviors: Tuvok. Her second officer, who had obviously been looking for her, caught sight of her and changed course to intercept her. Needing the distraction, she said him, “I'm surprised you came,Tuvok.”

“This is not a social call. The commanding officer of the Shipyards is hailing. He told me, and I quote, 'Go get Kat tell her I won't take no for an answer since I never have'-”

“O'Halloran...” Janeway breathed, interrupting him.

“That is correct, Captain.”

Glancing behind her she saw B'Elanna glaring at Chakotay, who looked baffled. Seven, on the other hand, seemed to be putting the puzzle pieces together. Janeway knew she only had moments before B'Elanna's Klingon temper snapped. Grabbing his upper arm and maneuvering him towards the doors, Janeway told him, “Start walking, Tuvok, if you know what's good for you.”

Tuvok's enhanced Vulcan hearing picked up B'Elanna's opening volley of, “Just what the _HELL_ is going on here?”

He wisely decided to follow his captain out the door.

~ooooooo~

“_USS Voyager_, this is Utopia Planitia Control. You are cleared to dock at Berth 15.”

Janeway, seated in her command chair outwardly projecting serenity, smiled when she recognized her old friend's voice, then replied, “Acknowledged, Control.”

Avoiding the seemingly natural urge to make eye contact with Chakotay, who was seated in the XO's chair, she took a deep breath to calm her inward turmoil. Then she started giving orders, “Bridge to Engineering, cut warp power and bring maneuvering thrusters online.” Lieutenant Barclay acknowledged the command.

“Mr Paris...” Admiral Paris standing at the conn with is son, turned and smirked at her. Hayes, standing next to Seven, actually snorted with laughter. She rolled her eyes at both of them, then clarified, “_Tom._ Begin docking procedures. All hands to docking stations...prepare to secure the ship.”

Janeway sat back and watched as her ship sailed gracefully into the same berth where she had been constructed. In the seven years since she had been gone _Voyager _had been practically destroyed, been commandeered, been retrofitted with alien and future technology, had logged 70,000 lightyears while traversing from one side of the galaxy to the other...and that just scratched the surface. But now she was home again.

At the telltale shutter of the ship sealing to the berth doors and the confirmation at Ops, Naomi Wildman, seated on her mother's lap, declared, “Docking secured.”

Sean O'Halloran's lilting Irish accent flowed over the comm, “Welcome home, _Voyager_.”

Janeway closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The heavy weight of her command finally felt completely lifted from her shoulders. She managed to choke back a sob at the sudden myriad of emotions flooding her, but not quietly enough. Without opening her eyes, she knew Chakotay was out of his seat and crouching in front her. She opened her eyes at his gentle touch on her cheek. Staring into each other’s eyes, he quietly said to her, “You did it, Kathryn. Welcome home.”

“_We_ did it, Chakotay. Welcome home,” she whispered back, covering his hand with hers. He leaned in and she followed, but realized right before he did that, he was going to kiss her. She jerked her head to the side in a dodge and hissed, “What are you doing?!”

He looked bewildered. “I'm sorry. It just seemed...seemed...like the right thing to do...”

“Seven is right behind us,” Janeway snapped. Looking around, she saw that Bridge crew, including Seven, were celebrating and not paying attention to their command team. “I'd like to keep Seven's...friendship. So, please...just don't...”

Before Chakotay could reply, her comm chirped, “O'Halloran to Janeway...permission to come aboard, Captain?”

She indicated she wanted to stand up, so he stood and stepped back. Rising out of her chair, she smoothed down her uniform and hair, then tapped her communicator, “Permission granted, Captain. I'll meet you on the Bridge.”

“Captain...” Seven called to her from behind. “I require a time to speak to you”

“Once I greet Sean...Captain O'Halloran...Seven. Perhaps a bit later. Sorry,” she apologized.

Seven nodded. “No apology necessary, Captain. You will be extremely busy for the next few hours. I can wait. Friends do that for one another.”

Janeway whipped around in shock. Seven cocked her eyebrow. The captain looked back at her first officer, then back at Seven, then back at Chakotay. Janeway was absolutely sure she had missed something else, besides B'Elanna's rant, since leaving the Mess Hall just a few hours ago.

But before anything could be said or done, the turbolift doors opened and voice decidedly not Sean O'Halloran's called out, “Katie! Oh...my Katie!”

“Mom!” Janeway barely had time to brace herself as her mother threw herself into her arms. For the third time that day, Chakotay instinctively reached out to steady her. This time he didn't let go immediately.

“My baby girl has made home!” Gretchen Janeway sobbed into her daughter's uniform jacket. “My Katie.”

“Um...Mom...Katie's still technically got do all that 'setting an example for her crew' crap,” a sarcastic voice drawled. The captain grinned over at her younger sister. “She can't do that with her mommy sobbing all over her.” At Chakotay's deep chuckle, Phoebe Carmichael turned to him, “You must be Katie's intrepid...and _very_ handsome...first officer. Ha...look at him blush.”

“Phoebe...” came the warning from her sister. “Leave him alone.”

“You’re being no fun,” Phoebe muttered under her breath as her sister hugged her. Looking around, she spotted Tuvok. “Hey there, Tuvok. Long time, no see. Thanks for bringing my sister home safe.”

“It is good to see you as well, Mrs. Carmichael,” he replied. Although he'd never admit it, the Vulcan held a soft spot for his captain's younger sister. “Though you should know it is Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay that bought us home, not the other way around.”

Phoebe, still not letting go of her older sister, rolled her eyes and whispered into Janeway's ear, “Vulcans.” The captain snorted lightly. From over her sister's shoulder, she saw Seven watching them. “You're Katie's drone, right?”

“Phoebe!” Janeway yelped, releasing her sister and smacking her.

Seven cut her captain off. “I am not Katie's drone. I am an individual. My designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. You may call me Seven of Nine.”

Phoebe burst out laughing, “I like you, Seven of Nine. You may call me Phoebe.”

“Agreed,” Seven told her. They both nodded.

Admiral Nechayev stepped into Janeway's line of sight. “Do you like my surprise?” she asked, waving at the captain's family.

Janeway, taking in her mother standing with Tuvok and Phoebe now chatting to Seven and the Wildmans, simply replied “thank you” while hugging her.

“Captain,” Sean O'Halloran called from Ops. “Your ship is secure. Shipyard personnel are relieving your crew as we speak.” Walking over to her, he said simply. “Welcome home, Kat. We've missed you. Commander,” he nodded at Chakotay.

“Sean!” Janeway squealed, hugging him. “It's so good to see you!” She felt Chakotay, standing behind her still, stiffen. “How is everyone? The old gang...?”

“Someone...maybe me...definitely me...” Janeway laughed, “might have abused his power and knowledge and activated our comm list. From the communiques I've gotten so far, they're beyond themselves that you're home safe, Kat. We all want to get together. Dinner sometime, during your leave?”

“Of course! And we'll finish the night with coffee at the Night Owl, just like old times!” At that pronouncement, Janeway was pretty sure that Chakotay actually growled. She tried not to enjoy herself but failed. One of O'Halloran's crewman signaled for his attention. “Go take care of that...Keep in touch...I'll probably be at Mom's since they sold my San Francisco apartment when _Voyager_ was declared lost.”

“I'll comm soon, Kat. Commander, thanks for bringing her home,” he told Chakotay with a handshake, then moved away to see what his crewman needed.

Janeway looked around her Bridge. All of the stations were being being manned by the shipyard's crew. Her own crew were standing around chatting to either each other or to the crewman who had relieved them. Her mother and sister, the Starfleet admirals, and Tom were gathered around B'Elanna at the Engineering Station cooing over baby Miral. She hadn't even realized that they had come to the Bridge. “It's so surreal...” she whispered.

Chakotay from close behind her replied. “It is. I'm just waiting for the next thing to drop: an unprovoked attack, a dangerous phenomena of some sort, something to go wrong with the ship, running out of supplies...”

“Exactly. But nothing is going to. It's so...strange,” she replied. Wandering back to her command chair, she stared down at it and continued, “For the first time in seven years, I don't have a mission.”

He walked over to stand beside her. Taking her hand, he told, “I think you've earned a break. You succeeded flawlessly in your last mission.” She gave him a disbelieving look. “You were supposed to rescue Tuvok and apprehend the big bad Maquis captain.” Her look changed to perplexed, but amused. “You rescued Tuvok and you bought me home completely wrapped around your little finger...albeit seven years later.”

“Seven...” Janeway breathed. Chakotay knew she wasn't referring to the time span.

“That's over,” he said quietly. When she gave him a questioning look, he added, “It never really had begun...but it was her decision to end it. There are no hard feelings...there were hardly any actual feelings. There couldn't be.” At another look, he asked, “What about O'Halloran?”

“Sean...? What about him...?” she asked confused. Realizing what he meant, she told him, “I totally adore Sean...” Janeway giggled at Chakotay's glare. “But his husband absolutely loves him.”

Realizing that she had been purposely making him jealous, he growled, “We've waited six years, Kathryn. We need to be alone...now.”

“Now?” she echoed.

“Oh yes,” he replied. “Most definitely now. It took someone to remind me...”

“B'Elanna...” Janeway glanced over at the Engineering Station. The chief engineer caught her eye and winked at her captain, then Chakotay. “I bet that went over well...”

“In front of the whole crew,” he told her. “And two admirals...”

Janeway bit her lip. “Sorry,” she winced. At least she now knew why none of her crew had approached or spoken to or even looked at them yet: they were discretely trying to give him time.

“At least you spared Tuvok.” She couldn't help the snort. “It wasn't funny, Kathryn. I was terrified for my life. Now...where was I...yes...six years...”

“Since New Earth.”

“Exactly. We're home. Mission accomplished. I'm done waiting.”

“Me too.” Janeway looked up at him. “I love you.”

Chakotay grinned down at her. “I love you, too.

Reaffirming her grasp on his hand, she tugged him towards the conference room, away from the crowd. “Let's go before anyone notices.”

Everyone on the Bridge noticed the command team slipping away hand in hand but pretended not to. No one said a word. But everyone, except Tuvok, was smiling.

~ooooooo~

Janeway lead Chakotay through the conference room, out the rear entrance, and down the corridor to the turbolift. They stood apart as they descended to Deck Three, Janeway fidgeting with her hands nervously. Chakotay silently placed his large hand over her smaller ones to calm her.

When the doors hissed open, they were greeted with an empty corridor, not a crew member in sight. Taking his hand again, she led him to her quarters. Biting her lip as she punched in her access code, then followed him inside, she confessed, “I have no idea why I'm anxious...it's you.”

“Kathryn, we don't have to do any-” he was cut off as she launched herself at him. Chakotay barely caught her before she knocked them to the ground. He twisted so that he took the brunt of the fall and she landed on top of him.

“I love you. Now kiss me,” she demanded. His lips crashed upwards, meeting hers. He nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing a deepening of their kiss. They exchanged kisses for a while before he groaned, “Sweetheart, I'm too old to do it on the floor.”

Janeway started giggling. Rolling off of him and standing up, she held out her hands to assist him up. Once on his feet, Chakotay grabbed her waist, lifted her up, and backed her up to the bulkhead between the viewports. “I love you,” he growled as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and yelped, “Wait!” He froze immediately. Taking his face in her hands, Janeway said to him, “I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.” His breathing hitched as she leaned in. With her tongue she started tracing the outline of his tattoo. Chakotay buried his face in her neck, alternating between placing gentle kisses on and nipping at the sensitive skin. She traced his tattoo twice more before moving back to his mouth.

“Kathryn,” he groaned as she moved to reciprocate his neck kisses and bites.

“What?” she whispered back. “I'm kind of busy here.” She leaned back and began to unzip his uniform jacket.

“You've wanted to lick my tattoo since the first time you saw me?” he asked her.

Janeway shucked his jacket off and onto the floor. “It was the first thought that crossed my mind when you appeared on the main screen.” She straighten up so he could take her jacket off, which he did.

“Seriously?” he asked her.

“Shut up and make love to me, Chakotay,” she ordered.

“With pleasure, ma'am.”

“I'm glad you finally understand it's crunch time, Commander.”

~ooooooo~

Afterward, Janeway wasn't sure how they finally made it into her bedroom. As they lay in bed facing each other in the afterglow, cuddling, she whispered, “Did that just really happen?” She traced his tattoo with her finger.

“Finally,” Chakotay grinned back at her, kissing her nose. “Give me a little bit and it'll happen again.” She giggled and buried her face in his neck. As the door chime to her quarters rang, he groused, “You have got to be frigging kidding me. Maybe if we're really quiet, they'll go away.”

She laughed as she heard Phoebe from the other side of the door calling her name and the fact that she was not going to go away. Janeway pecked a kiss on his lips as he muttered, “dammit” and untangled her legs from his. Throwing off the blanket, she stood up. She gave him a saucy look from over her shoulder as she pulled on her bathrobe, to which he growled his appreciation, and sauntered to the door. Not allowing her sister inside, she asked her, “Can I help you?”

“I'm not taking to you through the door, Katie. Let. Me. In.”

Janeway glanced over her shoulder. Chakotay, getting out of bed, nodded. She looked him up and down in a predatory fashion to which he grinned, then opened the door once he was covered.

“Damn, Katie. Why didn't you just let me in? Mom, me, and like all of your crew are wondering where'd the hell you...and Chakotay...had disappeared to. Finally, I remembered I could ask the computer; it told me you were both...Oh...” she trailed off eyes widening as she caught sight of _Voyager_'s first officer leaning against her sister's bedroom door frame with just a blanket slung around his lean hips. As Janeway yanked her inside the cabin and closed the doors, Phoebe called, “Hi, Chakotay!”

“Hi, Phoebe,” Chakotay returned nonchalantly as he walked around the room picking up his clothes. “Everyone looking for us?” he asked while walking back towards the bedroom.

“Yup...sorry to interrupt. I know you've been waiting like _forever_ for this.” She winked at him and he grinned back. As he disappeared from sight to her sister she said, “Niiiiiiice, Katie!”

Janeway began puttering around the room picking up her own uniform, ignoring her. Finally, she said, “be right back,” and headed towards the bedroom. Chakotay, his trousers and turtleneck already on, was sitting on the bed pulling on his socks. She paused for a moment to take in the sight. Dropping her uniform on the floor, she walked over to him and straddled his lap.

“Hi,” he said calmly as if it were an everyday occurrence. Dropping his sock, he placed his hands on her hips. Leaning in, he met her for a kiss.

Running her hands through his hair mussing it, she replied, “Hi, yourself.” Kissing him again, she asked, “So... how do we play this?”

“From talking with Hayes after B'Elanna ripped me a new one,” Chakotay pretended to glare when her lips twitched, “I got the sense that even before she had, that Starfleet wouldn't really care about any fraternization.” Janeway leaned back, raising an eyebrow. “They see...saw...me as a criminal...a civilian...who was thrown into a very unique situation. I only was given my provisional field commission because I had once been Starfleet. So, technically, it wouldn't have been fraternization... though I completely understood why we had to keep our distance from each other out there.”

“When you put it like that, I can see it,” she concurred.

“They've been letting smaller things, like fraternization, slide cause they've had bigger issues to deal with...mainly the war and its aftermath.”

“So, we're the last thing they'd really be worry about.”

“Hayes basically said they were expecting it.”

“Because the original journey should have taken seventy five years. We'd have to become a generational ship,” Janeway finished.

“Exactly,” Chakotay said. “So...your call. Knowing that, how do you want to play this? What do you really feel?”

“Honestly?” she asked him. He nodded. “I'd just like to run away from this all.”

“Me too.”

“With you.”

“Of course.”

“Be all alone together, no interruptions”

“Absolutely!”

“Maybe get married,” she paused as the words came out of her mouth.

“Kathryn,” he whispered her name, his eyes as wide as hers.

“Oh...” she breathed, shocked at what she had said. Janeway was quiet for a moment. Finally, she grinned up at him. “I meant it. What do you think?”

“Yes!” Chakotay answered her proposal. Pulling her flush against him, he planted a kiss on her lips. “Let's do it.”

“Let's do it,” she agreed returning his kiss.

“Hurry up in there,” Phoebe bellowed from the living room.

“I get to tell her.” Chakotay claimed it before Janeway could.

Shooting him a glare, she told him, “Fine...but I'm getting the holo-imager first. The look on her face is going to be classic.”

~ooooooo~

As the doors to the Mess Hall hissed open, Janeway and Chakotay were laughing again at the capture of Phoebe's expression as they walked in. Phoebe herself followed behind them, still in shock. The entire crew was gathered in the room celebrating. It quieted down as the doors closed behind their command crew. Their captain waved them off to carry on, which they wholeheartedly did, but they all surreptitiously watched them.

“Where have you two been?” called Tom, as they approached the group consisting of most of the senior officers. At the sly exchange of looks and smiles between the command team with each other, his grin faded and his whispered hoarsely, “No frigging way!”

“What, Mr. Paris?” Janeway asked him, giving him one of her glares. “You have something to say...”

“Please tell me it finally happened,” B'Elanna cut in, thrusting Miral in the captain's direction. Janeway scooped the baby up greedily.

“What are you talking about?” Chakotay asked, messing around with her.

“Tell me you listened to what I said,” she replied, punching his arm.

“Apparently the whole crew, except Tuvok and I, knows what you said to him. Kind of sorry I missed it,” Janeway quipped. Smirking at Chakotay's glare, she added, “I bet Tuvok is as well...” The Vulcan raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

“So...it happened,” B'Elanna confirmed.

“What?” asked Chakotay. It took all of Janeway's willpower not to laugh at B'Elanna's growl.

“They're trying to ask if you and the captain have finally...consummated...your relationship,” Tuvok said bluntly.

“Tuvok!” Janeway cried as Chakotay burst into laughter. “We knew that. And we expected more from you!” Tuvok was smart enough to remain quiet, his only reaction another raised eyebrow.

“Well??” Tom demanded.

“Well what?” Janeway started the circle all over again. Chakotay snorted.

“They totally did it,” Tom exclaimed. His grin widened as neither Janeway nor Chakotay denied it. “Finally. Good for you.”

“What did you do?” Harry Kim asked as he approached Chakotay.

“The captain,” he replied deadpan. Janeway let out a gasp, then blushed. B'Elanna and Tom doubled over laughing. Tuvok's eyebrows nearly left his head.

“Oh...about time,” Harry said, not even fazed.

“Oh my god,” Janeway groaned as her senior officers being cheering.

Chakotay snaked an arm around her waist and grinned down at her and Miral. “You look good holding a baby,” he whispered in her ear.

“You still have plenty of time,” Harry said to them. “My mother was older than the captain when she had me.”

“This is not happening,” Janeway whispered. Chakotay snorted again.

“What is not happening?” Seven asked as she approached.

“This conversation,” Tuvok told her. “The captain is currently wishing she were anywhere but here.”

“Yeah...she wishes she was in her quarters with Chakotay,” B'Elanna quipped, setting the senior staff off again.

“You took care of it?” Seven asked Chakotay.

“If by “it” you mean the captain...then yeah, he did,” Tom laughed. Seven ignored him.

“Not all the details, but yes-” Chakotay began.

“KATHRYN MARIE JANEWAY,” her mother bellowed at her from across the Mess Hall. Marching towards her, Chakotay stayed put, but Janeway noticed that her entire senior staff, even Tuvok and Seven, had backed away. The noise in the Mess Hall quieted.

“You better not kiss my baby with that mouth,” Tom quipped after the captain swore, trying to take his daughter from her. “You are not using Miral as a shield from your own mother. Are you, Captain?” She glared at him. “Damn...you are.”

“WHAT IS YOUR SISTER GOING ON ABOUT?” From behind her, their mother didn't see Phoebe wave triumphantly at her sister. Tom and the rest of the senior staff did. Minus Tuvok, they all laughed. Seven looked amused. Gretchen Janeway stopped in front of her older daughter, but seeing the sleeping baby in her arms, lowered her voice slightly, “Are you and Chakotay really getting married?!”

The Mess Hall fell so silent you could hear the hum of the engines eight decks below. Straightening her spine, Janeway looked her mother dead in the eye, and told her, “Yes, we are.”

And with those words, the Mess Hall exploded into excited chatter and cheers. Gretchen threw her arms around Chakotay and hugged him fiercely. So many crew members came up to their command team to congratulate them that the captain was forced to relinquish her goddaughter back to her parents. She was a bit uncomfortable at first displaying her affections for Chakotay so openly in front of the crew, but Janeway eventually let her inhibitions go. She stepped closer to him, nudging him with her hip. Without even missing a beat, as he was talking to Tuvok and Phoebe, his arm slid around her waist and he pulled her flush against his side, and took hold of her hand.

Seven stepped into Janeway's line of sight. Before the captain could even ask, the former drone said simply, “We are fine.”

Letting go of Chakotay's hand, Janeway stepped up and hugged the younger woman. “Thank you,” she whispered softly. The captain was pleasantly surprised when she was hugged back.

As Sam Wildman stepped up and congratulated Chakotay after Seven, Naomi, who felt like the millionth crew member to ask Janeway when the wedding would be, asked that very question. Finally aggravated enough, Janeway told her, “I'd do it now just to get it over with.”

“Yay!” cried Naomi. “You're getting married now, Commander!” Chakotay and Sam stopped talking and looked over confused. “The captain says that she'd like do it now to get it over with. So...do it now,” Naomi all but ordered.

“Absolutely,” Tom and B'Elanna agreed.

“We do have three admirals aboard,” Tuvok pointed out.

“It would be most logical,” Seven confirmed.

“Your family is here, Captain,” Harry added.

“But Chakotay's isn't,” Janeway pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders. She was astounded that he would even consider it.

“They can come to that three-ring circus that the brass are already plotting,” Tom said.

His father laughed. Hayes scowled at him, apparently caught out. Nechayev called, “I get to do both ceremonies!”

“Chakotay?” Janeway questioned quietly, looking up at him.

“This is my family,” he indicated their crew, who had quieted down once they realized something was going on. “This,” he indicated the ship, “has been our home. I've been at peace here, because of you,” he told Janeway, who smiled at the mention of his New Earth 'legend'. “I have all I need or want right here. I'm in.”

“Me too.”

And that is how the captain of _Voyager _found herself being married to the man that she had been sent to apprehend seven years earlier, but with whom she had fallen in love with on their journey home.

_A/N: There's a bit more written...before and after the ceremony...I'm still debating if I actually post it._


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately after they had agreed to their impromptu wedding, Janeway's sister and mother whisked her away to her quarters while Tom and Harry took Chakotay to his, leaving Tuvok, who had insisted on staying for at least the ceremony, in command.

Phoebe stripped her sister out of her uniform, muttering to her about smelling like sex, and shoved her into the sonic shower. Gretchen puttered about in the bedroom laying out and preparing her daughter's dress uniform, while replicating clothes for herself and her younger daughter.

“Does anyone think this is insane?” the captain called out over the sonic waves.

“No,” they both answered. Her mother added, “You two have waited long enough.”

Janeway was quiet for a moment, then asked, “Shouldn't we speak to a counselor something first or something?”

“Are you having second thoughts, Katie?” Gretchen asked through the door.

Without hesitation, her daughter answered, “About Chakotay...absolutely not.”

“When did you fall in love with him?”

“When we stranded on New Earth...” Understanding where Gretchen's line of questioning was going, Janeway added, “away from the command structure.”

“Good. You love the man, not the officer,” her mother told her.

“I'm definitely marrying the man, not the officer.” The captain laughed to herself. Of course her mother, an admiral's wife, would understand. Janeway didn't need a counselor (well...not for this at least), she had her mother again. “How'd you know Dad was the one, Mom?”

“You just know,” Phoebe answered.

“You do just know,” Gretchen said quietly. In the shower, Janeway smiled to herself...she knew.

Phoebe then added, “Do you know we knew he was yours? By how you spent your three minutes with us. The first time was thirty seconds talking about yourself; thirty on your crew...then the remaining two minutes talking about Chakotay.”

“I did not!” Janeway exclaimed. To herself she muttered, “Not a two whole minutes...maybe minute...”

“He was even there the other time, Katie,” Gretchen reminded her. “You introduced him. We knew then...he's your one.”

About fifteen minutes later, Phoebe dragged her out of the shower, wrapping her in a large towel and putting on her bathrobe. B'Elanna, wielding a socket set, had arrived to measure her wedding finger. “Can't we just replicate bands?” Janeway asked.

“No,” her chief engineer replied. “You remember The Void...when you forged that alliance with other ships so we'd all survive...” The captain nodded; who could forget. “Remember that scrap of _ Voyager_ 's hull Tom salvaged with your permission? He's contributing it to make wedding bands. Vorik and I will forge them. Our presents to you.”

Janeway blinked back tears. How much they had changed in seven years: Tom from cocky fly-boy misfit to a confident officer, loving husband, and now, father. B'Elanna had gone from an angry lonely lost girl to a strong self-assured woman, wife, and mother.

“Okay...I have to know,” Janeway blurted out as her finger was sized.

B'Elanna grinned as she straighten up her sockets. “About my discussion with Chakotay and Seven? One condition: I'll tell you as my...friend, not my captain.”

“Deal,” Janeway told her, leaning in. B'Elanna laughed

“Discussion,” Gretchen snorted. “Not from what I've heard...Wait. This deserves some drinks.” She hurried over to the replicator.

“Seven...seriously. What the hell was he thinking?” Phoebe groused. When her mother turned from the unit and cocked a knowing eyebrow at her, all four women started laughing.

“Can't really blame him...” the captain said, taking a glass of champagne that Gretchen had replicated. “She has...assets. Brains and assents...a deadly pair.”

B'Elanna choked on the apple juice that had been handed to her with the advise of “Keep your fluids up, dear.”

Phoebe, her champagne glass dangling precariously, leaned in and said, “Spill it, B'Elanna...we all want to know since we missed the spectacle.”

“Well...I did drag them over to the kitchen, so it was sort of private. Well, you know, as private as this tiny ship can get...” Janeway rolled her eyes. Gossip on  _Voyager_ spread faster than a starship at top warp speed. “The crew at least pretended not to listen...but you know they all were. After I started talking...yelling at him...about the relationship on a whole, I pointed out the age difference between him and Seven-”

“You didn't!” Janeway exclaimed gleefully. “How'd he take that?”

“Better than I thought he would,” B'Elanna told her. “Then I pointed out that he knew their 'relationship' was a convenience for both of them...since he couldn't have you and that Seven was basically using him to 'learn'.”

“B'Elanna...” Janeway growled while Gretchen muttered, “Remind me to keep on your good side.”

“That's what my father in law said too.” B'Elanna winked.

“I meant my daughter.” Janeway blushed, knowing she was overprotective of her crew...even with the ones that accidentally broke her heart.

B'Elanna laughed. To her captain she said, “I was gentler with Seven...since she had no clue how he felt about you. I mentioned you being her mentor...her mother figure... That she'd always play second fiddle to another woman that he would always love first and foremost.”

“Harsh,” Phoebe muttered.

“But true,” Gretchen said. “Seven would have eventually realized it and grown to resent it...and possibly Katie as well.”

“Then I dropped the bomb on both of them: I informed Chakotay that you were just as in love with him as he was with you. I asked him how he felt about what had just happened...explained why you had left so abruptly. That's when I knew I had them...he was absolutely devastated.” Janeway blinked back tears. “She was taking all this new information in and processing it.”

“I'm sure it went something along the lines of she didn't have all the relevant information before coming to a conclusion to begin a relationship with him.”

“Almost verbatim,” B'Elanna told her. “She also said that if she had to choose between the two of you...he'd lose.”

“Ouch,” said Janeway.

“Oh yeah,” said B'Elanna. “So she did the only logical thing: broke up with him. Both of the were completely fine with it, so I knew that there was no true love lost. I just had remind him of how much and how long he had loved you...he didn't need much convincing.”

B'Elanna paused then continued, “I've known Chakotay ten years now. He was a very, very angry man when we first met. But when we got stuck and merged crews, this...calm...came over him. At first I thought it was the whole “Back In Starfleet” thing, but then I eventually realized it was you. In the beginning, I was worried you wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, even in friendship.” Janeway bit her lip. “You were so different from him. But you two became good friends...an amazing command team...and then more.”

“What was the crew's reaction to all of this,” Gretchen asked.

“Besides Harry, Tom, and Owen's mouths hanging open the whole time? Ayala had to hold back Gerron back from going after Chakotay. Apparently he was upset that Chakotay had 'hurt  _his_ captain'.” Janeway blushed. “Harren was right behind him and Tal and Telfer behind him. Sam had to tell Naomi to retract her incisors while she was growling at both of them, but she was glaring herself.” 

“Naomi was growling at Seven?” Janeway asked shocked. “But they're so close...”

“You're her captain,” Phoebe said quietly.

B'Elanna paused, uncertain for a few seconds if she was going to cross a line with her commanding officer, regardless of their previous conversation, but curiosity won out. “Okay...I told. But I have to know in return...when did you fall for him?”

“Yes!” Phoebe exclaimed. “Do tell her!”

Janeway blushed, but before she could speak, Vorik commed in for B'Elanna. “Lieutenant, is everything all right?”

As B'Elanna started to confirm it was, she had not noticed how long she had been with Janeway, since apparently Vorik had already gotten Chakotay's size, and from the noise in the background, had returned to the Mess Hall. B'Elanna realized that he was waiting on her and the captain's band size. “Sorry! I'm on my way back!” she said, getting up, then grimaced.

Telling B'Elanna to sit back down, Janeway took over the comm. “Ensign, can you handle this?” When Vorik assured her he could, she continued, “Excellent. 18mm, Mr Vorik. No pressure...this is only my wedding band.”

“I won't disappoint, Captain,” he replied.

“I know you won't. Janeway out.”

“Damn...you're tough, Katie,” Phoebe told her.

Janeway ignored her. Turning to B'Elanna, she asked, “Are you alright? You might be half Klingon, but you also did just give birth this morning.” When B'Elanna assured her that she was just sore, Janeway glanced up at her mother for confirmation.

“She'll be fine, she just needs to rest for a bit.” Gretchen told her. “If she rests here, she can hear all the juicy details about you falling for Chakotay. Nothing too graphic, please, I am still your mother.”

When B'Elanna had settled in on the couch she commed Tom to let him know she was all right, just resting on their captain's orders. Her husband reassured her that between himself, Harry, and The Doctor they could handle a recently nursed now sleeping Miral and get Chakotay prepared. Gretchen refreshed everyone's glasses and joined them on the couch.

B'Elanna looked pointedly at her captain, who began, “The attraction was there from the start...” When B'Elanna raised an eyebrow, Janeway said, “I was engaged, I wasn't dead.”

Phoebe snorted. “He is delicious.”

B'Elanna cocked her head as if making a decision. “I haven't looked at him like that in years...but I agree.”

“I have no idea how you kept your hands off of him the entire seven years.” They all looked at Gretchen, who smirked at the shocked look on her older daughter's face as the other two began to laugh.

“Where was I...?” Janeway continued. “Yes, attracted to him. But I didn't act on it because there was another Caretaker out there...I thought we could get home. So nothing happened. Then that didn't work out. We danced around for a little bit, acknowledging our mutual attraction. Then we wound up quarantined on New Earth...I resisted at first, determined to find a cure. He waited. After a storm destroyed all my equipment, I let go... _Voyager _ contacted us the next day.” 

“Dammit, Tuvok,” Phoebe said. Gretchen laughed.

“Pretty much Chakotay's reaction,” Janeway told them.

“Son of a bitch,” B'Elanna muttered. “No wonder why it was so tense between you two for a while after you came back on board.”

“Eventually, we both realized that nothing could happen between us because of our responsibilities. We couldn't be...distracted...while being in command. He understood that. I understood that. We...there was an understanding...unspoken, but there. We became best friends. Sure we each had alien...holographic...flings...But we knew they wouldn't last. Then came Jaffen.”

Janeway paused, emotional. “Chakotay asked me once we were back underway if I was sorry he showed up and rescued us. I told him no, absolutely not. But from that moment, we were...fractured. Sure, we were still friends...lunch and dinner dates, time on the holodeck together, and all that...but we weren't the same.”

“Even though you didn't know who you were, you'd fallen in love with and moved in with another man. Had a whole life with him. The kind life Chakotay couldn't have with you.” Gretchen said. “He was jealous.”

“Then Seven swoops in...” B'Elanna finished. “With her brains and assets. Wanting to 'learn'. Made him feel better about himself.”

“What hurt most,” Janeway said quietly, “is that she wasn't a nobody...she was a crew member. I  _knew_ her...If you hadn't...spoken up...I don't know what I would have done. After I left the Mess Hall, I tortured myself imagining having to see them together at every reunion. Or at get-togethers. Performing their wedding ceremony...”

“Ick,” murmured Phoebe. “What happened when you two snuck off the Bridge together?” When Janeway raised an eyebrow at her, she added, “Besides that...”

“Well...we didn't do much talking. I really don't know what's going to happen. Everything is happening so fast. I haven't thought past the wedding and debriefings.” Indicating the PADD on her dining room table she added, “I haven't even looked at my offer. Is it retaining  _Voyager_ ? Or another ship or station to command? Maybe teaching at the Academy?”

“And Chakotay?” B'Elanna asked.

“I know Starfleet wants to reinstate him. His provisional rank of Lieutenant Commander will honored since it's the last rank he held before resigning from Starfleet and he'll be promoted to Commander. They're desperate for officers and he's one of the finest I know.” Janeway paused, then stood up. Walking over to the closet, she shucked off her robe and towel, threw on a dress, and headed for the door. When her mother asked where she was going, she slipped on her slippers and just murmured that she'd be right back.

Padding down the corridor, Janeway suddenly realized how close their quarters had been the entire time. Activating his door chime, she smiled at Harry as he answered the door. “Captain!” he exclaimed. “It's bad luck-”

“Seriously, Mr Kim?” she asked him dryly. Over Harry's shoulder, she spotted Chakotay, who had probably stood when Harry had announced it was her. He was dressed in all but his dress uniform jacket, rocking Miral in his arms. “Can we talk?” she asked him. His face tightened and she realized he was thinking she was there to call off the wedding. “About our future,” she reassured him.

Chakotay handed off the baby to her father and came to the door. “Everything okay?” he asked her as they set off down the corridor for a loop of the deck. It was one of the things she had done in the Delta Quadrant to help her think: take a walk around the deck, talking it out with Chakotay.

Sliding her arm through his, she said, “I was just asked what we're going to do next. I told them that everything was happening so fast-” she paused and greeted the Delaney twins and Sam Wildman who look like they had raided the hydroponics bay and stripped it of any and all flora and fauna it boasted. “Do I want to know?” she asked him as they continued down the corridor.

“The crew has thrown themselves into preparing our wedding,” Chakotay told her. “I set Harry out on recon and he reported back to me that Chell and a good part of the crew are cooking and replicating dinner. Tuvok is supervising the remainder of them in setting up chairs and tables. Sam is in charge of decorating. Doc is going from from crewman to crewman, with the Shipyard medical team performing as many clearance medical exams they can. Sean sent some counselors as well.” Janeway silently thanked her friend.

“The three admirals have been banished to a corner table. They're drinking coffee and watching it all, loving every minute.” Chakotay paused as she chuckled. “Speaking of corners... apparently Vorik and Barclay have turned another corner of the Mess Hall into a welding shop to forge our wedding bands. They had bypassed the fire suppression system...” The captain in Janeway twitched; he chuckled and patted her arm knowingly. “Sean made them turn it back on.”

“Exemplary officer,” Janeway muttered to herself. When he looked at her quizzically, she explained, “While I was in my quarters gossiping with B'Elanna...” He groaned, knowing  _exactly_ what they had been talking about, “you've gotten a complete lay out of what and where the crew was up to. It's...exemplary.”

“It's my job,” he replied.

“Are you going to accept Starfleet's offer?” she blurted out.

“Depends on what my wife does,” he told her calmly, knowing this is why she had come to him. “I told you earlier, where you go I follow.”

“I haven't looked at my offer...haven't had the chance.”

Since they had completed their loop of the deck, they were at her doors. “Let's go see what they're offering,” he said.

Upon entering her quarters together, they were greeted by Gretchen. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, she quickly shooed Phoebe and B'Elanna out, then followed. He walked up to the table and silently handed her the PADD. She took it and his hand. Looking deep in his eyes, she then activated it. “Oh...” she breathed.

“What?” he asked.

“Promotion,” she told him. “Starfleet Command.”

He grinned as he picked her up and hugged her close. “Congratulations...Admiral Janeway.” She nuzzled his neck then leaned back to kiss him. Chakotay kissed her back, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she told him.

The way Janeway grinned suddenly, he was instantly wary. Putting her down, he asked, “What?”

“Every admiral gets a flagship...if they use it or not.” She stared pacing the living room. “I know which ship I want.”

“ _Voyager_ , of course,” Chakotay said matter of factually. 

“And I know who I want to captain her.”

“Tuvok,” he presumed.

She stopped pacing and walked right up to him. “Nope. He's going to be one of my aides. You're going to command  _Voyager_ ,” she told him. 

“Sweetheart, I'm only going to be a Commander. Perhaps I can continue on as  _Voyager_ 's First Officer...”

Standing on her tiptoes, she snaked her arms around his neck and stopped him with another kiss. “Oh, my love, don't you realize...you'll be married to an admiral.” Chakotay shook his head in amusement. After another kiss, she added, “You'll be my captain. Trust me on that.”

He asked between kisses, “Kathryn, do you think we have time...”

She was already unzipping his trousers.

~ooooooo~

Phoebe once again had the dubious honor of disrupting cuddle time. From the corridor she yelled at Janeway and Chakotay to get moving...everyone else was ready; they were waiting on them. She glared at Chakotay as he scurried out of her sister's quarters grinning, but wrinkled.

“Tom's going to kill you!” she called to his retreating back. He turned around and winked at her. Rolling her eyes, she entered her sister's cabin. Janeway was already ducking out of her quick shower. “At least you won't be all wrinkled, Katie,” Phoebe told her.

“I did muss him up pretty good,” Janeway said satisfactorily. “Tom is going to kill me, not him.”

Phoebe answered the chiming doors. Gretchen entered asking “Everything settled?” Janeway handed her the PADD. “Oh...Katie baby...admiral.” Hugging her she asked, “Is Chakotay going to be your flagship's captain?”

“Of course,” Janeway replied, pulling on her uniform trousers.

“Does Command know that?” Phoebe asked.

“Not yet,” Janeway told her though her turtleneck.

“Alynna can take care of it,” Gretchen told her.

“That's what I was planning.” Her head popped through the opening.

“Your flagship will be  _Voyager_ ?” At her sister's incredulous look, she muttered, “Of course...stupid question.”

As Gretchen assisted her daughter into her dress uniform jacket, Phoebe made sure every pip and tassel were perfection. Gretchen made sure Janeway's hair and makeup were done flawlessly. Once they all had dried their tears and retouched up their makeup, they headed to the Mess Hall.

Peter Hendricks met them at the starboard side doors. Hugging him, Janeway began to wonder who else was now on board. Phoebe then introduced her sister to her husband, Jonathan, who was one of Hendricks's aides. Janeway had been shocked upon learning that Phoebe, a bohemian artist and not Starfleet's biggest fan, had married an officer. Especially one attached to the brass. They had met when Jon had been assigned her mother's Starfleet liaison when  _Voyager_ had originally disappeared. Observing the two of them together, she knew he was perfect for her sister.

As the admiral, her sister, and brother in law entered the Mess Hall, she caught sight of Tom, Harry, and Chakotay entering through the port side doors. She waved to get their attention, laughing as Tom scowled playfully at her and Harry waved back. Janeway returned Chakotay's grin, her thoughts turning absolutely sinful about how handsome he looked in dress uniform.

“You ready, Katie baby?” her mother asked her, smiling knowingly.

“Absolutely,” the captain replied.

The doors to the Mess Hall hissed open. Janeway gasped as they entered; it looked like it had exploded in greenery. She caught Naomi's hopeful look and grinned at her, nodding approvingly. As Gretchen escorted her daughter down the makeshift aisle, the captain was astounded at the sheer number of people. Not including her crew, there were now four admirals, her family, most of her Academy friends, Shipyard personnel, and Sean's husband, Dev. Reaching the end of the aisle, Gretchen hugged Chakotay, then stepped back and sat down next to Phoebe and Jonathan. B'Elanna took her position next to Chakotay, while Tuvok joined Janeway.

“Hi,” Chakotay said to her, handing Janeway a single rose. Her mother and most of the female guests sighed over the romantic gesture.

“Hi yourself,” she replied back, taking his hand and blinking back tears. His eyes were suspiciously bright eyes also.

“Ready?” Nechayev asked, stepping up to them. At their nods, she launched into the wedding ceremony.

When Tuvok handed her Chakotay's ring, the captain finally lost control. The wedding band was an absolute masterpiece. The tritanium had darkened to a smoky gray color. Over that was an inlay of gold in a Celtic pattern covered by a clear protective coating. As Chakotay slid her band on, Janeway saw that hers had Native American symbols of his tribe, including the pattern of his family's tattoo.

“Amazing,” she whispered, marveling at the craftsmanship.

“I know,” he whispered back, wiping away her tears.

Clearing her throat and turning slightly towards the guests, she said louder, “You didn't disappoint, Mr Vorik.”

B'Elanna snorted as the engineer replied in his usual Vulcan serenity, “Thank you, Captain.”

As they were pronounced husband and wife, the Mess Hall erupted into whistles and cheers from the crew. Janeway grinned up at her new husband, then pulled him down to her, kissing him passionately. The crew got louder in their approval as he kissed her back.

There was no aisle to walk down because everyone surrounded them.

The homecoming party turned wedding reception started out mild mannered, with a buffeted dinner and proper toasts to the couple, but once the Starfleet brass and Janeway's mother wisely departed, it went downhill fast. After bidding his command team goodbye for now, Janeway escorted Tuvok to the _Constitution _so he could head back to Vulcan to be cured. 

When she returned to the Mess Hall, the captain found Sean and Dev had pulled out the non-synthehol, actual real alcohol, gathered from home and volunteered to them by the Shipyard's crews. Demanding Chakotay drink with them so they'd get to know him better, Janeway was slightly worried since she knew he didn't like to drink to excess, but when she saw him shoot a few then start tossing his shots into a nearby planter, she couldn't help but laugh. Catching her eye, he winked at her. 

“Katie,” Talas, her Academy roommate, purred into her ear from behind her. “Only you could get lost 75,000 light years from home with one of the most handsome men in all the galaxies. That tattoo is sinful.”

Janeway snorted, then outright laughed as Chakotay caught Talas's eye. Eventually even he began to blush under her blatant staring. The man may have been a Maquis freedom fighter, but he was no match for her wild Andorian friend. “Leave him alone, he's mine,” Janeway told her. Talas laughed. “You want a challenge, go find Ayala. Another ex-Maquis, tough as nails, gorgeous, and, most important, single.”

Phoebe greeted Talas (whose family had used their influence to get her into the Andorian Art Academy) as they passed. Approaching her sister, she asked, “Who's Talas stalking now?”

“Ayala,” Janeway told her.

“Good choice. Who was she originally after?”

“She pretended to eye up my husband-” Janeway stopped short. “Oh...”

“First time referring to Chakotay as that,” Phoebe understood. “Its wonderful, isn't it?”

Grinning, Janeway said, “It is.”

Both sisters looked over at where their husbands were chatting. Both men stopped talking as they felt the Janeway sisters' eyes on them. Jonathan saluted them with his glass while Chakotay grinned. They started walking towards their wives. Jon was fair skinned blonde and blue eyed to Chakotay's bronzed skin, dark hair and brown eyes, but both men were tall and broad, filling out their uniforms nicely. Both were incredibly handsome.

“Gods...they're both delicious,” Phoebe said.

“Yes they are,” Janeway purred.

“No wonder why Mom floated out of here...she's already counting all her beautiful yet to be born grandchildren.” Both men stopped short when they heard that. Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Eventually.” To her sister and brother in law, she added, “I know you two want to play in space a bit longer.”

“Playing in space...is that what we've been doing?” Chakotay muttered into Janeway's ear from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. She laughed, reaching behind her to stroke his cheek. “And what's about babies?”

“We'll have two,” she answered, knowing he wanted children. Also knowing she had just surprised him, Janeway added, “In a few years...after we're done playing in space.”

Chakotay spun her around. “Are you serious?”

Standing on tip toe and wrapping her arms around his neck, she told him, “Absolutely. According to that one,” she waved over his shoulder at Harry, who saluted her, “I have plenty of time.”

“You do,” Harry yelled at her. Looking down at his drink, he muttered, “Better stop now.”

Chakotay picked her up and swung her around; she squealed with laughter. Everyone in the Mess Hall smiled at their antics, but Jon pulled Phoebe close and warned him to be careful. Gently putting his wife down, Chakotay asked him knowingly, “Any particular reason why?”

At Phoebe's blush, Janeway understood. “You didn't actually drink your champagne earlier!” Letting out an ear-piercing shriek that was completely unlike her, the captain launched herself at her her sister, hugging her gently. “When?”

“Late July...Mom doesn't even know yet...so not a word!”

Janeway hugged her brother in law after Chakotay shook his hand. Swearing their silence, the command team was distracted by Naomi wheeling out an extremely lopsided wedding cake. “I made it myself,” she told them proudly. When Seven, standing beside her cleared her throat, Naomi dutiful added, “Seven supervised.”

“It is not perfect-” Seven began.

“Yes, it is,” Janeway cut her off. “It's absolute perfection.” Chakotay agreed.

Naomi danced up to them. Grabbing one of each of their hands, she pulled them towards the cake. They cut each other a piece off, then paused. “You're supposed to smash it into her face now,” the six year old told Chakotay. Seven started correcting her, but caught Phoebe's eye and fell silent.

“Don't you dare,” Janeway warned her husband.

“Right back at you,” Chakotay sassed his wife.

The Mess Hall roared with laughter as they both smashed cake into each others faces at the same time. They looked at each other, kissed, and then started laughing along.

That was holo-image that both Janeway and Chakotay kept on their respective desks until the day they retired from Starfleet: their faces covered in wedding cake, laughing hysterically while surrounded by their most beloved family and friends on the day that _Voyager_ came home. 

~ooooooo~


End file.
